The invention relates to a combination aquarium-terrarium apparatus. More specifically a terrarium surface is incorporated into an aquarium. The terrarium is constructed of a concave midsection extending from the rear edge of the midsection of the apparatus to form a view of a harbor or a lagoon. The rear edge of the midsection of the terrarium extends outward from the aquarium surface to minimally inhibit access to the top of the aquarium.
The prior art consists mainly of devices in which A terrarium is constructed of a single shelf extending from a wall of the aquarium. Two of such patents are U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,004 issued to Trent and U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,620 to Kassos.
Kassos discloses a combined aquarium/terrarium tank that utilizes edge surfaces to form a terrarium floor. The edge surfaces are affixed or adhered to side walls, or the back wall, of the aquarium tank. The terrarium compartment has a triangular cross-section formed by the space above the terrarium floor and part of the side walls of the aquarium tank. The forward edge of the terrarium floor forms an opening between the opposing side wall and the edge of the terrarium surface.
The patent issued to Trent et al. teaches a self contained vivarium simulating an ecosystem. The apparatus includes a lower section having a plurality of transparent walls with an upper frame member having an inner rim extending inwardly toward the middle of the lower section. The upper frame member has a rigid land plate with a dry and wet area that provides both an island or beach and a shallow section of water which acts as an intermediate surface between the water and the dry area. An top section is then placed over the other sections to complete the device.
Thus, the prior art does not disclose the structure of the present invention, wherein plates are affixed at specific angles and extend into the interior of the structure to provide a containing area or a plurality of separate containing areas. The plates do not obstruct a person's line of sight through the aquarium. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for an aquarium-terrarium apparatus to have a terrarium section which did not inhibit sight into the body of water. It would also be advantageous for an aquarium-terrarium apparatus to have a terrarium section which does not restrict access to the aquarium.